Love Em All (Traduction)
by withoutus
Summary: TRADUCTION "Pas d'amour, pas de relation, juste du sexe" C'est ce que Bella décida après avoir été abandonnée par le seul mec qu'elle est jamais aimée Bella/la meute Avec SAM / PAUL / JARED / EMBRY


**Hey, ceci est une traduction de la fiction « Love Em All » de « stwin315 » j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

 **L'action à lieu au début de tentation après qu'Edward est abandonné Bella dans les bois.**

 **Attention le rated n'est pas là par hasard.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **PDV de Bella**

Déprimer à propos d'un type est inouï pour moi. Alors déprimer pendant presque trois semaines est absolument absurde. D'autant plus que le type en question est en réalité un vampire, qui n'a rien voulu de plus que boire mon sang. Il m'a presque fait tuer. Edward fucking Cullen.

Il ne m'aimait pas, il me l'a assez dit quand il m'a largué. Il m'a dit que j'étais simplement une distraction et qu'il s'était lassé de moi. Je suis presque sûr que ma dépression vient du fait qu'il m'est « ébloui » durant toute notre relation. C'est comme s'il m'avait drogué et que je me retrouvais sans rien.

Quand il m'a quitté, il m'a emmené très loin dans les bois, après quoi il m'y a laissé pour y mourir. Il s'est écoulé des heures pendant lesquelles j'ai cherché et recherché mon chemin pour rentrer. J'étais gelée et je me suis finalement allongée par terre en attendant la mort.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu deux grands yeux appartenant à un loup. Je savais que la mort allait venir des dents aiguisées de la bête devant moi et je me suis senti soulagée. Au moins de cette manière, cela serait rapide et efficace. Imaginez ma surprise quand il s'est éloigné de moi, pour gagner les quelques arbres voisins et se métamorphoser en homme.

Il boutonnait son short lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi. Son corps était incroyable mais il semblait féroce. J'étais légèrement effrayée mais pas autant que par le fait de me transformer en glaçon. Il haleta avant de m'examiner de haut en bas.

« Bella ? » demanda-il rapidement.

« L'homme-loup ? » essaye-je de blague avant de commencer à trembler.

Muettement, il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me gagna instantanément et me relaxa. Il commença à marcher et m'appris qu'il s'appelait Sam. Il me demanda de ne pas parler de ce que j'avais vu et me promit de tout m'expliquer, quand je serais prête. J'acquiesça simplement et le remercia quand il me dit que ses autres loups garderaient un œil sur moi.

Après quelques minutes nous sortirent des bois près de chez moi. Je pouvais voir les girofards allumés et les policiers devant la maison. Sam m'informa que Charlie avait envoyé une équipe de secours après moi et que Billy avait ramené des volontaires de la réserve. Si j'avais pu haïr Edward plus que je ne le haïssais déjà, je l'aurais fais. Je détestais le fait que Charlie et la ville entière me cherchent.

« S'il te plait, ramène-moi juste à l'intérieur Sam »

Sam entra par la porte arrière et m'allongea sur le canapé du salon. Il me laissa un moment et écrit quelque chose sur un morceau de papier avant de le poser sur la table à côté de moi. Je jeta un coup d'œil et y lu son nom et son numéro. Il me posa quelques questions, puis il partit rejoindre mon père dehors pour tout lui expliquer.

Charlie, Billy et Jake vinrent pour vérifier que j'allais bien et me poser quelques questions. Je leur dis que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à parler de ce qui c'était passer et que nous en parlerions le lendemain. Après que Billy et Jake furent parti, Charlie m'aida à monter les escaliers et je pris une douche.

Environ deux jours plus tard, Tyler Crowley me ramena mes devoirs et d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à me séduire. Surement parce que je voulais ressentir autre chose que la douleur provoquée par le départ d'Edward. Pour être honnête ce n'était pas spécial ou particulièrement bon mais c'est arrivé. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de commencer ma nouvelle vie.

Plus d'amour. Plus de relation. Juste du sexe quand je me sens seule ou que j'en ai envie. C'est la vie que j'avais décidé. Et comme toutes les filles après une rupture, j'avais décidé de changer de look. Je pris soin de mes cheveux et acheta pleins de nouveaux vêtements pour correspondre à la nouvelle moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai finalement décidé d'appeler Sam. J'ai rapidement composé le numéro avant de me dégonfler.

« Allo ? » Répondit une voix grave.

« Salut Sam ? C'est Bella »

« Qu'es ce que je peux faire pour toi Bella » Demanda-il.

« Je suis prête à parler de la nuit dernière. Es ce que je peux passer dans la journée » Demandai-je rapidement.

« Bien sûr, je t'envoie mon adresse par texto. Viens quand tu te sentiras prête »

« C'est bon à savoir, à toute à l'heure, bye. » Finis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, je partais chez Sam. Sa maison était plutôt facile à trouver, il n'habitait pas loin de chez Jake. En me garant, je le vis sur le côté de la maison avec deux autres garçons sans tee-shirt. En m'entendant arriver, ils commencèrent à marcher vers la maison. Sam se dirigea vers moi et les deux autres restèrent sur le porche à nous regarder.

Les deux garçons sur le porche était sexy, mais en regardant Sam dans les yeux je me sentis immédiatement mouiller.

« Hey Bella, ce sont Jared et Paul » Dit-il en les montrant.

« Les gars voilà Bella »

« Salut les garçons, ravie de vous rencontrer » Répondis-je

Ils me firent un signe de main avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je commençai à les suivre quand Sam haleta comme cette nuit-là dans la forêt.

 _« Peut-il savoir qu'il m'excite ? »_ Pensais-je

Je veux dire, c'est un loup, donc c'est fortement possible. Il m'attrapa le bras et plongea profondément ses yeux dans les miens. Je pus voir son regard s'assombrir avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question » Répondis-je en plaçant ma main droite sur sa hanche.

« Oui j'aime ce que je vois et je peux affirmer que toi aussi » Dit-il impudemment.

« Hm, que devrions nous faire à ce propos ? » Demandai-je en bougeant ma main jusqu'à sa peau nue et incroyablement chaude.

« Je te montrerai plus tard » Dit-il avant de se détourner.

Nous entrâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où Jared et Paul nous attendaient. Sam s'assit sur le plancher prêt d'un fauteuil inclinable sur lequel je décidai de m'assoir. Sam me dit que je pouvais lui demander n'importe quoi. Je commençai par lui demander ce qui les faisait se transformer, combien d'entre eux en était capable, qu'es ce que cela faisait d'être un loup. Ils répondirent à toutes mes questions sans hésitations. Tous cela me fascina.

Sam accepta de me montrer son loup, mais avant il voulait me poser lui aussi quelques questions. Il m'interrogea à propos des Cullen et de ce qui s'était passé avec Edward. Peu importe à quel point cela me mettais mal à l'aise, je répondis à toutes ses questions. Cela me déchirait le cœur mais je ne laissa rien paraitre. Sam me frotta la jambe pour me réconforter, mais cela commençait à avoir un tout autre effet.

Jared et Paul commencèrent à s'agiter, c'est pourquoi Sam leur dit qu'ils étaient libres de partir ou de patrouiller. Il ajouta qu'il débrieferait avec eux le lendemain, et qu'ils devaient appeler peu importe l'heure s'ils avaient besoin de lui. Je devais bien admettre que cela piqua ma curiosité, que je tenta de cacher.

Au lieu de ça je demanda à Sam si je pouvais utiliser sa salle de bain et où elle se trouvait. Il m'y conduit avant de rejoindre le hall. Je l'utilisa rapidement et lava mes mains. En me regardant dans le miroir, je pus remarquer que mes joues étaient rouges. Cela me rendait, d'une certaine façon, plus sexy et je me sentis immédiatement plus confiante. Je regagna le salon où je trouva Sam me regardant intensément.

« Bon, tu vas me montrer ton loup ou pas ? » Demandai-je d'une voix étouffée.

« Suis-moi » Dit-il en m'attrapant la main.

Il me conduit dehors, juste sous les arbres du jardin.

J'aurais dû être nerveuse, depuis que le dernier mec qui m'est emmené dans les bois m'y est laissé, mais je ne l'étais pas, car le gars que je suivais était celui qui m'avait sorti des bois.

« Attends-moi ici, ne t'approche pas plus » Dit-il en reculant de quelques pas.

J'acquiesça et m'appuya contre l'arbre derrière moi, ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Il retira ses chaussures et déboutonna son short. En l'enlevant je découvris qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Je me mordis les lèvres en sentant que je mouillais, encore. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et sourit avant que sa peau ne miroite légèrement. Je me força à garder les yeux ouverts et la seule chose que je su après, c'est qu'un immense loup noir se tenait devant moi.

J'haleta mais ne sentis aucune peur quand Sam fit un pas vers moi. Il se colla à moi au niveau de mes jambes et inhala.

« Hey pas sous ta forme de loup, mister » Dis-je en tapant le haut de sa tête massive.

Sam me regarda et recula légèrement avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il se dirigea vers moi, saisit ma hanche d'une main et mes cheveux de l'autre, avant de m'embrasser brutalement. Je gémis dans sa bouche et il m'attrapa par les hanches collant mon bassin au sien, poussant mon dos contre l'arbre derrière moi.

Sam commença à embrasser mon cou et a jouer avec mes seins à travers mon tee shirt.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il haletant.

J'acquiesça momentanément incapable de parler.

« Je dois te dire, je n'ai fait cela seulement une fois » Préviens-je

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi » Me dit-il.

Il commença à se diriger vers la maison, tout en m'embrassant, tandis que je m'accrochais à ses épaules, toujours dans ses bras. Une fois à l'intérieur il m'emmena dans sa chambre, où il m'allongea gentiment sur son lit.

« Tu es bien trop habillée Bella » Dit-il doucement.

« Change ça alors » Répondis-je avec audace.

Il me tira jusqu'au bout du lit afin d'enlever mes chaussures. Une fois enlevé il enleva rapidement le reste de mes vêtements et s'allongea à côté de moi sur le lit. Il commença à embrasser mon cou et mes épaules avant d'embrasser mes seins.

« Sam, je veux juste que tu sache que je ne cherche pas une relation pour le moment. J'ai juste besoin de .. ça » Lui dis-je honnêtement.

« Ça me va très bien Bella. Ma vie est bien trop compliquée pour quoique ce soit de plus pour l'instant. Rien de plus que ça » Ajouta-il avant d'attaquer mes lèvres.

Il continua à m'embrasser descendant encore plus bas jusqu'à coller directement son nez entre mes jambes.

« Tu sens putain de bon Bella » Dit-il avant de de me lécher.

Je gémis doucement, mais commença à haleter quand il suça mon clitoris.

Quelques temps plus tard je le sentis ajouter un doigt.

« Oh fuuck SAM ! » Je gémis fortement.

Puis il ajouta un autre doigt et tout en continuant à bouger son autre doigt et à sucer mon clitoris. Rien ne m'a jamais fait me sentir si bien et je me surpris moi-même à en vouloir plus. Sam me demanda si j'étais prête à recevoir sa bite et j'hésita un moment. En voyant sa taille je n'étais pas sûr que mon vagin puisse l'accueillir en entier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement jusqu'à ce que tu me hurle de te baiser plus fort et plus vite. Et je te promet que tu le feras » Dit-il en poussant sa bite à mon entrée.

Il entra en moi avec une atroce lenteur, mais c'était nécessaire car il était très bien monté. Il se retira quelque peu pour cette fois aller plus loin. Chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, il allait plus profondément en moi, jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'aller plus vite.

Sam tira mes jambes pour que je les enroule autour de ses hanches. Je gémis plus fort chaque fois qu'il fit glisser son pouce sur mon clitoris tout en continuant à me pilonner.

« Tu es putain de serré » Grogna-t-il.

J'inclina légèrement mes hanches en haut et il commença à frapper un endroit précis à l'intérieur de moi, ce qui me fit voir des étoiles.

« Baise-moi Sam, baise moi plus fort, je vais venir » Le suppliai-je.

Sam, heureux, commença à me marteler. Je hurla lorsque j'atteins l'orgasme, mais il ne ralentit pas et un autre oragsme me frappa immédiatement après le premier.

J'essaya de m'éloigner de lui pour avoir une pause car la sensation de lui à l'intérieur de moi était trop à cet instant.

« S'il te plait » Soufflai-je

Il me libéra et je roula de mon côté. Il vient rapidement derrière moi et commença à embrasser mon cou et mes épaules. Je courba mon dos, frottant mon cul contre sa bite. Je laissa échapper un faible gémissement qui se transforma en cris quand je le sentis rentrer en moi à nouveau. Sam commença lentement et profondément, en serrant ma hanche et mes cuisses. Je devais m'adapter à sa taille sous cet angle, mais j'adorais le sentir en moi de cette façon. Après quelques instant, je lui en demanda plus. Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches et accéléra ses coups de reins me faisait gémir plus fort.

Je mordis mon propre bras pour atténuer mes cris, mais Sam attrapa mes cheveux m'obligeant à arrêter de me mordre.

« Je veux t'entendre Bella. Je veux entendre comment cela te fait te sentir » Dit-il vivement à mon oreille.

« Oh mon dieu, Sam » Haletai-je

Trente minutes et d'autres orgasmes plus tard, nous étions couchés l'un contre l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été le type de personne à faire de câlins, mais c'était bien avec Sam. Je ne peux cependant pas laisser ceci me distraire de la nouvelle personne que j'avais décidée d'être.

Sam frotta mon dos jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je me réveilla, environ une heure et demi plus tard, affamée et endolorie. Je m'étira avant de partir à la rechercher de vêtement, une chemise de Sam faisant l'affaire. J'en trouva une et l'enfila avant de me diriger silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Je me nettoya avec une serviette trouvée dans le placard, puis je partis dans la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture.

Je trouva de quoi faire des cheeseburgers au bacon et je chercha des accompagnements à cuisiner avec. Quelques temps après avoir commencé à cuisiner, Sam entra dans la cuisine.

« Que prépares-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Des cheeseburgers au bacon, j'ai tellement faim ! » Répondis-je en retournant le bacon.

« Tu es belle, cuisinant, habillée seulement de ma chemise » Commenta-t-il.

Je me retourna et lui sourit.

« Je sais. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de nouveau. » Lui dis-je.

« Oh donc tu es un coup, à cuisiner une seule fois et me quitter » Blagua-t-il.

« Je veux dire que, on va probablement recoucher ensemble et peut être que je cuisinerais de temps en temps, mais cuisiner ça n'arrivera pas souvent. Ça fait trop couple, et tu sais que je ne cherche rien de tout ça. » Dis-je honnêtement.

« Je sais. Profitons juste de tout ça tant que cela dur, huh ? » Suggéra-t-il.

J'acquiesça et continua de cuisiner. Je le sentis alors venir derrière moi et se presser contre moi.

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, car une fois qu'on aura mangé, j'ai bien l'intention de te baiser encore et encore » Grogna-t-il à mon oreille

 _Putain._

 **Alors ? Vos réactions ? J'attends vos review**

 **Bisous :***


End file.
